nova_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Events
Events Kraken Fracture During this event, the Kraken Fracture becomes available. Alliances are able to send fleets (one per player) to try to capture the systems (with Kraken Portals) around the Kraken Ark and the Kraken Ark itself. Controlling Connection systems (the ones with the portals) will allow your alliance members to build the ship specified in the blueprint which is unlocked by controlling that system for the duration of the Kraken Fracture for 3 days once the event ends. Controlling the Kraken Ark will allow your alliance members to build all the Kraken ships for 3 days once the event ends. The event ends in 24 of hours or when an alliance controls the Kraken Ark for 6 hours in a row. An Alliance can only hold one Connection system at a time but can control both a Connection system and the Ark. Fleets entering a Connection system which is already controlled by a player alliance take 30% more damage. Arc fleets are also spawned during this event and act like elite pirates, roaming around systems until someone fights them. When destroyed, they have a chance to drop "Build Chances" for Kraken ships, allowing the player to build a specified number of the Kraken ship specified once the item is used, regardless of their alliance's status in the Kraken Fracture. The Kraken Fracture arrives once every 2 weeks near a Saturday and is announced 24 hours before fleets can be sent into the Fracture. The Kraken Portals are defended by 24.5k fleet power (including the portal itself). The Kraken Ark is defended by ? fleet power (including the Ark itself). Black Market During this event, the black market goes open and is available for business. During this period, matter (obtained from disintegrating fragments/blueprints which you have already unlocked) can be used to purchase Kraken ships regardless of how well your alliance (if any) performed in the Kraken Fracture. A Tormentor Destroyer costs 1500 matter, a Rupturer Light Cruiser costs 3600 and a Ruiner Battle Cruiser costs 7500. This event lasts for one week. Information on timing (when it starts) needed. Pirate Invasion During this period, pirate outposts will be spawned in the galaxy and are defended by multiple pirate fleets. Destroying the pirate fleets and capturing the outposts causes the pirate outpost to act like your alliance's outpost and allows you to contest territory like a regular outpost. They also give strong benefits to the alliance, such as +25% Crystal Production. The Pirate Outposts are initially controlled by the NPU (Nova Pirate Union) which is an alliance which cannot be joined. The Pirate Outposts are also initially defended by 3x140k pirate fleets (90 Destroyers; 60 Light Cruisers; and 7 Battle Cruisers). Information on timing needed. Galaxy War Before a galaxy war, there will be an announcement from the Nova Empire facebook page regarding which galaxies are fighting each other. In theory, these galaxies should be evenly matched against each other. When the event starts, rifts will randomly open in both galaxies for 24 hours and stations from both sides may warp into the rifts. These rifts will temporarily replace alliance influence. During the galaxy war period, which lasts 24 hours, both sides may warp into the other galaxy's rift areas and invade player alliance outposts and headquarters, and if they 'destroy' the outpost/headquarter, they will occupy the building for 30 minutes. During the 30 minutes, the area counts as a rift and stations from both galaxies may warp into the area. If the building is overrun by the other galaxy during the 30 minutes, the 30 minute counter will restart, this time counting down for the other side. If the galaxy manages to hold the building for 30 minutes, the area becomes 'galaxy territory' for the galaxy which captured it. (e.g. Galaxy 1 invades galaxy 2 and occupies an outpost. A 30 minute timer starts for galaxy 1 and if the timer finishes, the territory belongs to galaxy 1. If galaxy 2 retakes the building, a 30 minute timer begins for galaxy 2 and if the timer finishes, the territory belongs to whichever alliance originally owned the building.). Occupied territory cannot be warped into by the defenders (e.g. Galaxy 1 manages to defend for the 30 minutes and captures an outpost of galaxy 2. Galaxy 2 cannot warp into this occupied territory). Players who are in a system when it gets captured by the enemy galaxy will be able to stay in that system. Mercenary fleets will appear in alliance defences and buildings, with the fleet strength depending on the level of the building. Player fleets may also defend their own alliance's buildings, but not the buildings of other alliances even if they are in the same galaxy. When a player warps into a hostile galaxy, they will only be able to stay for 4 hours (do they need to use more jump energy?). Warping into a contested region will require 10000 jump energy. During the event, all players in a galaxy are counted as friendly and all players may warp into alliance territory of alliances which are part of the same galaxy. As a result, players in the same galaxy are unable to attack each other for the duration of the event. The event has two scoring systems. One is an individual scoring system which is based on how much fleet power an individual destroys. The other is a galaxy-wide scoring system which scores the galaxy on how much territory it holds and how much territory it occupies at the end of the war (i.e. 1 point for each unoccupied system, 1 point for each system which is successfully occupied by your galaxy). The personal scoring system rewards the player with various items and GEC while the winning galaxy gets to retain the occupied territory for a few days (and warp into that territory) and pirate fleets carrying large amounts of GEC will spawn in the winning galaxy. The losing galaxy is generally trash-talked near the end of the war.